How Gackt and Mana met
by j-rocker 98
Summary: This story is about Gackt in high school and he met someone on the bus that he never knew and later on, Gackt get's really close to that person. At the end hint of YAOI if you squent. I got this idea after reading a AmiYumi story. and this is my first story, so there might be some grammer mistakes. *kupo*


I'll Protect You

a GacktxMana Fanfic By Malice26

This story is not true, this is fanmade, and i got this idea from a amiyumi fanfic that i read one day

** Disclamer: **i do not own MALICE MIZER or the people , this is just fanfiction.

** Warning : **folowing contains a hint of Yaoi, ( you have been warned )

I was raise in a big city of Kyoto, Japan and went to school there. I hang with alot friends that's in a rock band and i am thier singer

I was a prepy chiled , my parents made dress for a great image for my life. Well one day, when I got on the bus to go home from school,

I didn't care where i set on the bus until i saw a gothic transgender person. I said "you don't mind if i could sit here." He move his bag and

pat the seat for me to set on. " thank you for letting me to set here, your veary kind." I said. then he replied " No promblem." "My name is

Gackto, what's your's. I said. "Manabu, but you can call me Mana for short." Mana said. We struck a conversation right Kyo came in said

"get out of my seat of my seat you fucker." " I was here first Kyo." I said . then, Kyo put hands on my caller and pushed me hard on the ground.

My back hurt realy bad, I felt like crying but i feel to embaress to do it because I just met a new friend and everybody well lagh at me.

later on, I just set in a empty seat ti'll my stop came. When i came home, i did some studying and pratice on my vocals for the band.

When i ate my supper, I took a shower and went bed. The next day, I got out of bed to ready for school. When step out of the door,

I told my parent's bye. I met Hyde at the bus station, and we talk about the song were making, so I told him that i've been praticing my

vocals. Me and Hyde had been friends since pre-school, and he's the only person I hang out with but I know that friends are realy hard

to find. His bus came after we got done talken befor that, I gave him a demo tape of me singing, After he left and oh god, Kyo was walking

by to the bus stop. As the bus came, Kyo punched me right in the face hard, and i fell on a pile of glass. As I got up, my arm was bleeding

real bad. Once I got on the bus, I ran straight back of the bus and set down. then, I saw Mana, "What happen to your arm, it's bleeding."

Mana said. "Kyo punch hard and I fell on a pile of glass." I said. " Why didn't you took up for your self." Mana said. " Well, I don't like

start a fights or arguments, so I don't get into it." I said. " I know how you feel, but I pretty much ignore everything. I need to teach you

how to stand up for yourself but oh well, What am going to do with you." Mana said. Mana took out a two tissues and waded up and

took my arm and said hold still. He wipe the blood from my arm , and put a snoopy band-aid on my arm. " I sorry that this happen to you.

people can be mean now these day's, and Kyo has no right to do this." Mana said as he smiled at me. " Thank you for helping me." I said.

then, I huged him and said " your realy a good friend, it's been long since i had a real friend." " You welcom." As Mana reply. We talk for

awile before we got to school. When we got off the bus, Mana walk me to my class so Kyo wont bother me. During lunch period, i set with

my friends Hyde, You, Ken, and Kami. We talk about our band, but our drummer Kami broke his in tennes yesterday. The band work so

four days and we are about to perform at the school's talent show. So we talk about switching Kami out until his arm get's better. so it

was decided, we are gonna look for a replace ment until Kami's arm get's better. I saw Mana at lunch and I waved hi at him then he wave

back me and smiled. I guess he was keeping an eye on me so Kyo wont bulliy me. Although, he watch over me the whole time during lunch.

After school, me and Mana met at the bus at the same time so we talk for a littel bit. On the bus, I felt dizzy in my head then all of a sudden,

I passed out on the seat. The last thing I remember was, I wasn't at my house. I was in Mana's snoopy futon with him in it. He was cuddling

with me, and it was like he didn't wont me to go. I guess he was protecting me like he care alot about me. The alarm went off at 5:00 am,

and mana woke up then I said, " What happen to me ?" " Well when you past out, I pick you up and caryed you back to my place."

I took a shower in Mana's secound bathroom in the house. After I got out, Mana gave some cloths to wear, I wore a pair of black jeans and

a blue Motley Crue shirt." Go ahead and keep those because i hardly don't wear that shirt no more or the black jeans" Mana said.

Then he made breakfest for the two of us. After that, we left for school. Well today was a Thursday which is, my favorite day out the

week. When I got home on that day, my parent's were worried about me yesterday and said " where were you, we worried sick about you."

" I past out on the bus and my friend Mana caryed me back to his place." I said. :" well at least your safe," my Mom said. Later on,

I did my homework and went to bed early. Later after school, I got on the bus and waited ti'll mana get's here. But i saw Kyo came in

set by and I said " Do you have to set here everyday ?" " Your gonna set here and you gonna fucking like it prick." Mana came in and

saw me " Gackto, let's set toghether." Mana said. " Go on some where you fag." Kyo said. " I believe Gackto can make own decisions."

Mana said. Kyo grab Mana on the caller and said " What you say fag , you wanna die." then. Mana pushed him back and gave me room

to get out of the seat that I was in. He quickly grab my hand and got to the back seat of the bus. " You ok, you can't let him win all the time.

one of these im not gonna be there for you." Mana said. I sqented and wipe a tear off my eye and said " Sorry, I tried to reason with him."

then, Mana wrap his hands around me and hug me tight. After awile, I fell asleep on his shoulder. when the bus got to my place, Mana woke

me and ho got off with me. " Why didn't you got off for ?" I asked. " Well I didn't wanna leave you behind, but for the whole time at lunch.

I was trying to protect you. Gackto, I love you, your the first friend I realy care about." Mana said. I hug Mana and cryed on his shoulder.

" Don't cry Gackto, I promise I'll be by your side, I realy love you and I mean it." Mana said as he caressed my back. " Im realy sorry for crying

because it's embaressing around my friends." I said. " Don't say that , sometimes it's okay to cry." Mana said. " " Thank you for being here

me, I love you, your my best friend that I ever met," I said. After that, he walked me home and said " This weeken, will hang out somewhere this

saterday, be ready tomharow ok." Mana said. " cool, that will be fun." I said. The next day, I got out of bed to get because, me and Mana are going

to hang today. When I got a knock at the door, I quckly ran to it and it was Mana. He came in and I introduce to my parent's. " you must be mana,

thank you for taking care of Gackto while he was fainted. You must care alot about him since he's your friend." Gackto's mother said. " Im realy

a great friend towards Gackto, and I guess he looks up to me. I never leave his sight during lunch either." Mana said. " Hay, you ready to go Mana."

I said. " Yeah." as Mana answered. Me and Mana got into his black Lambo, and head to a cd & music store. As we got out of the car, We saw Kyo

and his gang right by the cd & music. I got behind Mana because I felt realy scared of getting pick on. " Gackto." Mana said. Then he grab my hand

then hold it and said " Don't worry, I'll walk you there." He hold my hand as we walked to the music store, I felt very warm inside that someones watching

over me. Until then, " Hay fag Camui, yeah Im talken to you, you fucking fag." Kyo shouted. I turn back and looked and Mana was just looking at me, and

said " Don't liston to them just want a reaction out of you. You just have to ignore it like I do." " I had enough of thier bullshit. I know that im not in school right

but, I gonna teach them a listion. Im gonna kick thier asses ! " I said. I came where Kyo was at and said. " Im all yours, come get me asshole. " Bout time

you grew some balls kid !" Kyo said. I threw the first punch at his face and missed. Then he got me in the gut but I didn't back down yet , this was just the

start of me kicking his ass. I speared him through the ground and punched him hard in the jaw. He try to get back, but I kept nailing him on the ground.

" Ok ok ok, I had enough all ready." Kyo cried out with a bloody face. " You gonna stop your bulliying !" I said furiously. " I promise, I wont mess with you again."

Kyo said. I got up and head back to Mana. He huged me and said " Gackt, thank god that your still in one pice. I realy was worry about you, and look brused up.

It's good that I carry a first-aid kit in my hand bag." He grab some proxide and clean my face up. He also put a woodstock band-aid on my arm as well. After that, we head

for the cd & music store. " Im realy proude that you stand up aganst Kyo like that. I never that you fight outside of school." Mana said. " I had to protect my self,

you know. When im out side of school, anybody who throws a punch at me, I fight back to protect my self." I said. While we were at the music store, my friends

came in and saw Mana. I introduce everybody and my Kami saw Mana on the drums playing. " Do you play the drums, that sounds realy cool." Kami said.

" Yeah, Iv'e been playing for three years now." Mana said. Everybody got impress at Mana's druming and Kami told Mana if he could place for awile because

of his injured arm. " I don't mind, I never played in a band before so, why not." Mana said. " Thank you so much, I apprchiated." As one of the member said.

" Hay Gackto, You ever herd of X Japan ?" Mana ask. " Yeah, thier my favorite. I can play Silent Jeoulsy on piano that I own. I can also play guitar too." I said

After that, we head for the video arcade. There, me and Mana played King of Fighter's. Then, we went out to eat at Mcdonalds. After that, he took me back home.

" I realy had fun today Mana, I hope get to hang out more somtimes." I said. " I do to Gackto, I realy enjoy spending time with you. Well I guess it's time for you

to go, take care now Gackto." Mana said. before I left, I hug Mana and told him bye. When I got back Home, " Did you have fun." My mom said. " Yeah," I said.

I felt tired so I went to bed. The next day, I was ready geting for school and I found my mom dead on the floor with blood on her hands. I didn't know what to do

though. I call a amberlance and a cop to come over and I told them that I have to get to school. But, I left the door open so they come in. When I was on the bus,

me and Mana talk about the band. I feel bad telling him about my mother though, but I didn't wanna tell him. I remember that my father use to beat me and my mother,

but my mother divorce fron him because of that. I still have the marks on me today where he beated me. Three days ago during around before lunch, " Gackto, ready for lunch."Mana said as I had my head down. " Gackto, what's wrong ?" Mana asked as his hand was on my back. " well three days ago, I know I should told you about this,

but I found my mom dead. I didn't know until I call the cop's and pharametics. Just yesterday, hospital call my house and said she's offically pornounce dead of a

stroke." I said. " Im so sorry to hear that Gackto." Mana said. I put my hands around him hugged him and cryed " I visited everyday at the hospital for her, but im fource

to live by myself." " Don't worry Gackto, everything is going to be all right. I'll stop at your place when the bus drops you and if you want to, you could stay at my place.

My parent's would't mind." Mana said. " thank you." I said. When me and Mana went to house, we gather all my things like guitar, keyboard, and cloths. then we

head back to Mana's house. " Im back home mom and dad. My friend Gackto lost his mother so I hope you don't mind if he could live here. " Mana said.

" yeah, he'd could stay. You told me alot about this Gackto fella of yours Manabu, He seems like a nice guy." Mana's dad said. Mana's mom wentup to me and

said " Manabu's a great guy, he doesn't never leave you behind. He told me alot you, so welcome to our house Gackto." Mana's mom said. She served us

homemade yakisoba. It was taste better than my mother's yakisoba. After that, me and Mana watch some Super Saitou to relive our chiled hood fantasies.

When getting ready for bed, when I took my shirt off, Mana saw the bruse on my chest and said " What happen thier?" Mana asked me. I told him about my father,

and he told me it was wrong that he done that to me and my mom. He touch my chest to look at the bruse. When he touch the bruse, his finger's feel very smooth &

soft to my skin. He planted kisses the bruse that was on my chest. His lips were very smooth too. Then, he brushed his lip's around my bruse. " Feel better ?" Mana

asked. " yeah, I didn't expect that, ha ha ha. But your lips were realy smooth." I said. " Ain't what all what my lips can do Gackto. You wanna find out more." Mana said.

" No, im straight on that Mana." I said. After that, we went to bed to get ready for school tomahrow. In bed, Mana got closer to me and wrap his hands around my waist

and then, he kissed me behind the ear and said " Goodnight Gackto-kun." " Goodnight Mana-chan." as I kissed backt and said.

For ever in my life, I nerver had a real friend like Mana. He was very sweet and kind, but I always viewed looken like a beutiful women. But he wasn't a women

I thought of. But love to look for a girl that look like and act's like Mana. He will always be my best friend in mt life and I love him for who he is.


End file.
